


I'll Have You Seeing Stars

by anarchytissues



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I Didn't Get To The Starlord Or Grandmaster Romance Sorry, Kidnapping, Major Original Character(s), Mary Sue, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchytissues/pseuds/anarchytissues
Summary: A mostly abandoned repost of my GotG joke OC/Starlord fic, I just wanted to archive my old stuff on this account. I don't know why it was deleted to begin with. Anyway.Allie N Blumsford has always been considered extemely beautiful and everyone loves her. But, she never felt like she was truly home. One night, she's abducted by aliens and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Original Female Character(s), Peter Quill/Original Female Character(s)/Grandmaster





	1. Chapter 1

"Allie! Sweetie, honey; it's time to wake up!"   
  
The young woman slowly opened her eyes, blinking the sleep from the variegated orbs. A small yawn escaped her as she sat up, rubbing her iridescent prismatic hues before pushing her nebula patterned bed sheets off of her form. Allie N. Blumsford was your everyday typical twenty-one year old girl and this was the start of your typical Thursday.  
  
"Allie! Are you up?"  
  
"Yes, mummy!" She called out before letting out another yawn.   
  
Slowly, she walked to her lavender bureau that was decorated in glow in the dark stars and spray panted with silver paint in some areas to look like stars. With delicate hands, she pulled out some of her drawers and inspected the contents; it was so hard to decide! A small sigh passed through pouty plump lips once she finally decided and ran into her bathroom with her outfit. Swiftly, Allie jumped into the shower without waiting for the water to warm up. The wintry Adam's ale cascading down her sunkissed skin; decorating the freckled skin with goosebumps each second she stood under the rushing aqua. Deft fingers ran over her slender yet curvaceous body, spreading the serum to crevices it couldn't reach before grabbing her loofa and squeezing Lord of Misrule shower cream onto it.  
  
A mischievous peppery, earthy yet sweet scent wafted through the air as she scrubbed her skin with the beryl colored tinted gel. The malachite vichyssoise and bubbles covered the deep fawn colored galaxies that covered her skin; her body and soul feeling clean and new once she had rinsed off. Next came the lilac colored bar of shampoo she rubbed onto her hair which resembled a fata morgana. The fragrance of juniper mingled with the spicy-sweet scent from her shower gel, which was sadly overpowered by the rosy fragrance of her conditioner which was dumped into her psychedelic tresses. shopatlush.   
  
A few minutes passed, and Allie was clean from the ends of her pastel technicolor hair to the tips of her delicate toes. She shone brilliantly in both the light that poured in through the foggy window and the pot lights above her. She huffed as she got to the bathroom mirror, wiping the condensation away with her hand and stared at her reflection.  
  
A heart shaped face with rather striking yet somehow typical features; large almost perpetually surprised looking eyes that shifted hues and shades depending on her lighting and mood were framed by dark feather dusters for lashes, wide pink lips that hid a pearls that shone like diamonds and a nose that resembled an Egyptian queen's. Her hair framed her face and cascaded down her shoulders; pastel shades of rose, mint, lilac, lavender and azure curls glowing in the light. She was thin and slender, yet she had sinful curves that she would not allow anyone but her true love to see.  
  
Allie N. Blumsford liked to think that she looked like every other girl and blended into the background, it was something she liked to pretend was true. But sadly, this was not the case. Chagrin was evident on her face as she thought about how everyone would be gawking at her with hearts in their eyes once she left for school. She wasn't sure what she did or how or why she was considered so attractive to people, it was like a curse. A lot of people told her that she was almost as dreamy as Jeff Goldblum, some actor that she guessed that she kind of resembled. Kind of.   
  
Crying about how beautiful she was wasn't going to get her anywhere, so she quickly pulled on her clothes. Orchid and pale mint lace made up her undergarments, giving the woman some decency before slipping on a pair of night colored stockings and the garterbelt that matched her undergarments. Long fingers worked on snapping the garters onto her stockings, making sure they would stay in place as she walked. Next was a black latex skirt that was high on her waist, showing off her shapely hips, and the bottom of the skirt kind of frilled out. Then there was a lacy pink crop top with long sleeves, tight around her generous bust and showing off her flat stomach, and a black harness that sort of made a star shape over her collarbone area. Quickly, she slipped on a pair of worn down flat shoes with crosses on them and a black sunhat with studs in it to complete her outfit.  
  
Her makeup was rather simple; pale foundation, black lipstick that matched the deep color--or lack of color really--that belonged to deep space, and wicked winged eyeliner that was so sharp that it could kill a man. A pair of heart shaped sunglasses hid her tired eyes--which currently resembled a pool of liquefied lilac bushes.   
  
In case you couldn't tell, Allie N. Blumsford was a pastel goth.  
  
"Allie!" A familiar voice cried out from downstairs. "Hurry up! You don't want to be late for class!"  
  
"Yes, mummy! I'm-I'm, uh, coming!" The woman shouted back as she went back to her bedroom to grab her bag and textbooks. She checked to make sure her paper on the diversity of exoplanets was in her bag--which had a picture of the milky way galaxy on it. Satisfied and sure that she had everything, Allie dashed down the hallway and down the stairs.  
  
There, she was greeted with the sight of her mother and father sitting at the kitchen table. A plate of eggs benedict with tomatoes and cripy-bordering on burnt bacon next to a large glass of iced tea waited for her in the one empty seat. She slid into her seat and immediately wolfed it down; it was something she ate everyday, but today felt special. Or at least as if she should savor and appreciate this more than she usually did.  
  
"Thank you," She whispered, grabbing her dirty dishes to put them in the sink. "I, ah, really... really appreciate you. Appreciate, uh, you guys doing this for me everyday. Everyday!"  
  
Her mother blinked in response, and her father placed his newspaper down onto the table to stare at his daughter quizzically. "Oh? Allie, it's no problem!" Her mother said, laughing lightly as she spoke. "...It's what parents do?"  
  
Allie shrugged, her face feeling hot at her mom's words but she still managed to smile. "Ahhh, that's, that's uh true. I guess... Mmmmm, I'll, ah, see you later. After my classes are done, yes?"  
  
A laugh came from her father who waved as she walked out the door.  


  
There were times that Allie wondered why she bothered going to school. Ignoring her astronomy class, there was nothing really there for her. When her fellow students--and sometimes teachers--weren't ogling her, they treated her as if she were weird and didn't belong. As if she were an alien--which made pickup lines such as "You're out of this world" all the more cringe inducing.   
  
A heavy sigh escaped the girl as she sat in her car in the parking lot of her university; seat pushed back as far as possible and long legs propped up on the dashboard. The bass from The Police's _Walking on the Moon_ vibrated in her chest, her bones feeling like they rattled as she slouched in her seat. Her windows were cracked open just a bit, letting the cool evening air circulate in the car while she tried to sort out her thoughts.  
  
Allie didn't really belong anywhere, or so she thought. The only times she felt that she was almost "home" was when she was her astronomy courses, learning about the universe or when she would drive out of town--so far that the city lights didn't pollute the night sky--and lay on the hood of the car just to look at the sky. That feeling where you could see nearly everything and like you were barely hanging onto the earth--as if you could fall in deep into the cosmos at any second if you weren't careful.  
  
Home was where the heart was. Or so they said.  
  
What if she felt like her true "home" was _out there_?   
  
A deep laugh rumbled inside her chest as she straightened herself up and put her seat belt back on. It had been a while, so why not try to "go home"? She started up the engine and cruised out of the parking lot, trying to figure out the fastest way to get out of the city from where she was.  
  
It took her thirty minutes to reach the city limits, the orange-grey light melting away into the pure aphotic abyss, the only light coming from the stars and the moon which was almost blinding out here. Further and further she drove, her heart pounding in her chest as she escaped further away from civilization--humanity. Space Oddity might have played while she drove, but Allie wasn't paying too much attention to that. She needed to be..... home.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped and killed the engine before rushing out of the car and into the dark of the forest. Her legs scrambled under her and her chest burned as she continued to bolt to nowhere in particular. Her pastel hair whipped behind her--her hat falling off yards ago-- and the latex of her skirt not really letting her move very fast. Then, her legs finally gave out under her and she collapsed onto the moss and roots under her. Her eyes--a swirling orchestra of bright, almost neon, kaleidoscopic colors and designs--stared up into the sky, the sight stealing her breath away.  
  
The sky was barely black anymore--more a deep shade of navy that was lightened up with an almost chaotic explosion of stars. Swirling clouds of black, purple, white and light blue glowed from the starlight. There were larger more bright bursts of light--Allie unsure if it was planets or stars--sprinkled among the not-so-dark.  
  
Tears stung at her prisms as she let herself succumb to the feelings of the night sky.  
  
A bright blinding light combined with the roaring of what sounded like a thousand engines ripped her from her thoughts. Her hands raised themselves to shield her eyes as the light grew brighter and bigger until it swallowed her


	2. What I Had Planned For The Future (plus the firstish half i had saved on quotev of all things of ch2)

Everything was black, and there was no starlight to comfort her this time.

Allie could do nothing but lay in the calinginosity; it's nebulous tendrils wrapping around her and squeezing her tightly before invading every orifice and senses of hers. She could barely breathe in this atramentous room; if she was even in a room anyway, as the last thing she could remember was the beam of light engulfing her in the forest. The surface below her didn't feel like the coppice floor she was collapsed on before; it felt cool and smooth, especially on the bare skin of her stomach that peeked out between her skirt and shirt.  
  
The colleen started to get off the floor, but found that she couldn't--or at least, not as easily as normal. A smooth, thick and cool strip of metal was wrapped around both delicate wrists and her ankles, effectively affecting her movements. How she didn't notice this sooner was a mystery. "Ooooh deary," She muttered once she managed to sit up, though it did not help with seeing things in the lurid area. "I, uh, where... where am I? What. What happened."

* * *

**Stuff that was planned but I never got to;**

  
\- Allie N is brought to the captain of the space pirate/slaver ship, an octopus-like alien named Genesis who has ties with a certain Ravager, and their assistant-slash-translator, a humanoid alien named Makelslovaker (also known as Mak) with the same features as Allie. The captain struggles to decide selling Allie to the highest bidder or to keep her as their own pet... Mak tells Allie that the plan is in motion and to wait it out. (This stuff was actually started but the draft was lost two laptops ago and I didnt have any backups...)

\- The ship is attacked by the Ravagers who were paid by Mak to take Allie to his homeplanet, Jzhalla. Starlord graciously volunteers to do it despite Yondu wanting the honor for himself. Allie goes with Peter and they try to avoid being caught by Genesis who wants their cargo back.. and to get a taste of Terran cock again (as it turned out Peter had a one-night stand with them and was even the one to 'name' them.). There would've been vignettes about Earth and its culture now and Allie finding out she might not be human after all as abilities keep coming up... AS WELL AS... SEXUAL TENSION...

\- they fall in love and have sex and its awesome.

\- they eventually make it to Jzhalla and it turns out that Allie N was the heir to the throne and she was thE TRUUUUEEE princess whose name is Nnylecyaj. Her real parents were assassinated years ago by a traitorous advisor and it wouldve turned out that Mak was another 'good' advisor (Who was framed and thats why he was working for pirates) and arranged for Allie to get to safety and that was on earth somehow (though she was supposed to be adopted by a jzhallan on earth named... Goldblum who seemed to forget his origins). It was all just a big ass coincidence that they met up again and he put his plan to action once he heard the description of 'the cargo'.

\- another assassination attempt that takes mak's life has allie and new unofficial bodyguard peter running off to sakaar to hide. they do it there. they go to the contest of champions for laughs and they catch the attention of... the grandmaster who invites the couple to his chambers after the game.

\- IT TURNS OUT THAT THE GRANDMASTER WAS A COSMIC BEING WHO GOT PISSED OFF AT HIS BROTHER'S STUPID COLLECTION AND MADE HIS OWN RACE OF PPL THAT HE CAN NEVER COLLECT BUT WILL ALWAYS WANT... AND THE PLANET AND ITS PEOPLE WERE CREATED IN HIS IMAGE WHICH IS WHY ALL JZHALLANS LOOK LIKE JEFF GOLDBLUM AND THEY HAVE 'GLAMOUR' LIKE VAMPIRES DO THAT MAKES PPL THINK THEYRE HOT AND THEYRE SUPPOSED TO BE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE IN THE UNIVERSE CUZ HES VAIN AND THEYRE ALSO REALLY GOOD MEDIATORS AND POLITICIANS AND SHIT ALSO THEY HYPNOTISE PEOPLE MORE OR LESS. allie n goes all "UM????" and then somehow they all do it together and its awesome.

\- there were two endings in mind where allie n goes abck to jzhalla and asks peter to stay with her and hes like IM A SPACE CWOBOY.. ON A STEEL HORSE HE RIDES... AND HES WANTED.. DEAD OR ALIVE SO THEY CANT BE TOGETHER :'(. and then the other ending was the same thing but allie n executes the guy who killed her birth parents at grandmaster's suggestion and she forms an alliance with sakaar and shes a fuckin despot but shes getting laid every day to fill the void in her heart cuz she misses peter.

also this was all pre-gotg1 obviously. also, yes, this is all just giant fucking references to Earth Girls Are Easy and if i ever did make a ms paint fanime the opening wouldve been the opening credits to said movie LMAO


End file.
